Bed Time Story
by Property Of Fluffy
Summary: A little girl recieves the story of Kagome and friends as a bedtime story. I don't know exactly where this story is going to go, but the rating might go up eventually. I'm not completely sure. Let me know what you think about it. -
1. Getting her to sleep

**Disclaimer:**I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha....I am merely writing to entertain myself, and hopefully the readers. ^-^

Bed Time Story

Chapter 1 - Getting her to sleep

"I want a story," pouts a little girl who was desperately trying to put off being put to sleep. She was pushed back into a laying position. Two feminine hands covered the little girl with her blanket.

"I'll tell you a story if you promise to go to sleep," the lady with the feminine hands said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She had dark hair that was thick and wavy. It fell down to her mid back while she had it up in a ponytail. That is how se had it now so it would be out of her face.

"I promise Saika, I will fo to sleep once you tell me a story." She clapped her hands in joy while her brown eyes sparkled to show her happiness at recieving a bed time story. The young woman then smoothed back the little girls curly hair.

"Did you know that there use to be demon?" The little girl replies with a shake of her head meaning no. "Well there was, of all kinds. There were dog demon, fox demon, birds, cats, shadow demons, lions and elemental demon. Any type you could think of, they most likely existed."

"What about elephant. Were there elephant demons too!"

"Well there could have been. But it was a long time ago, when we didn't have all the big, big cities. There were just a bunch of small villages and forest. Well demon and humans didn't get along too good with each other most of the time. So they didn't really bother each other." Saika looked over at the littlegirl and saw she was eagerly listening. "The demons had the land divided into four sections. The North, East, South, and West. Each section had a different ruler, and each had a different way of choosing a ruler. They only chose new lords when one ruler died and didn't have an heir to take over. That really didn't happen too often though. Lords always wanted the land to stay within his family. The was one Lord who was a white dog demon"

"What lands did this Lord rule Saika?" The young lady looked at the young girl who was waiting for an answer,

"Right, I was getting there Yuuka. You should be a little more patient." The girl giggled and said and okay. "Well he was the Lord of the Western Lands. He had a mate but she soon died after having her son. Before she passed away though they named the little boy Sesshomaru. After several centuries Sesshomaru went from an adorable pup to a young boy to a handsome young man. At that time his father took a new mate. Sesshomarudidn't like his fathers choice because she was a human woman. They had a son together and called him Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't like Inuyasha because he was only a half demon. His demon blood was diluted by human blood. Inuyasha and his mother went to live in the village she grew up in. Inuyasha was looked down on for being a half demon. Other demons and humans called him a half breed all the time. His father died trying to protect his mate while Inuyashawas still young. His mother died but no one really knows the cause. After she died he wandered around the lands growing up rough and trying to take car of himself. He eventually fell in love with a miko named Kikyo that was protecting the Shikon no Tama. She waned him to use the jewel to become a full demon, but he wanted to become a full fledged demon. Another demon y the name of Naraku ended up tearing the two apart. He made Kikyo think that Inuyasha deceived her so she pinned Inuyashato a tree in a deep slumber that he wasn't suppose to awaken from. Another young mikoone day came along the slumbering half demon. He awoke once he sensed her because he thought her to be Kikyo, but shortly found out that she was the reincarnation of the woman who pinned him there. The young miko named Kagome was able to release him from the tree." The young lade looked over to see the young girl desperately trying to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Yuuka. I'll tell you more tomorrow night." Yuuka immediately jerked herself straight in an attempt to stay awake.

"No Saika, I want to hear more." She cried pleadingly.

"But your barely awake, if you are good tomorrow I'll let you stay up later listening to more of the story." Saika watched the little girl pout and argue for a few more minutes before giving in. She then tucked Yuuka in to bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Yuuka."

"Sweet dreams Saika," was the reply. The young lady then walked to the door. She looked back once more to see the girl peacefully sleeping clutching a stuffed elephant. She turned the light off, walked out of the room, and shut the door for the night. She sighed. 'Tomorrow night is just going to be worse getting her to go to sleep.' She then walked off to her room to get sleep for the upcoming story telling she just promised.

....

...

.....

...

**Hiei: **This is where your suppose to tell them to read and review. baka.

**Kurama: **Hiei don't be rude, she doesn't have to say it if she doesn't want to.

**Me:** (just watches)...O.o i guess you could tell me how you liked it ^-^ !....or disliked it -_- .

See ya soon!


	2. The Wish

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha...(or the two Yu Yu Hakusho characters at the bottom. They just live in my room ^-^). I merely write this to keep myself entertained...

Bed Time Story

Chapter 2 - The Wish

"Come on Saika, let's go get ready for bed." Yuuka said joyfully. She was trying to drag the young lady to her room.

"Why are you so eager to go to bed?" Saika asked innocently.

"Story! I want to hear more of the story." Saika looked around. It wasn't even getting dark out side. That only means that she is expecting a lot of story time tonight.

"Okay, okay. Let's go get ready."

The two finally made it into Yuuka's room. On the right side of the room was the closet and a dresser with a t.v. on top. A dvd player was next to the t.v. with a bunch of Disney movies next to it. The females walked to the dresser and the little seven year old started to undress while the eighteen year old went through the second from the last drawer in the dresser for pajamas for Yuuka to put on. She decided on a purple pants and tank top set, and helped her put them on. Once she had Yuuka dressed for bed the girl ran and jumped on her bed and watched Saika patiently.

"Would you like you window open until it starts to cool off?"

"Yea, sure." Saika walked over towards the window and pushed the curtains to the side. Looking out the window you can see the while city below. Past the city was a big man made lake. During the night when there aren't any clouds out it is beautiful when you look at the lake ans see the reflection from the stars. On the other side of the large house is mountains. Some of the mountain peaks looked as if they were trying to reach heaven.

Saika pushed the window up then tied the curtains to the side to let the nice breeze blow in and lightly ruffle their hair. She then walked back and sat down on the bed.

"Well, where did we leave off last night?" She asked.

"Oh. Um. Kagome released Inuyasha from the tree." Yuuka then moved the pillows and leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"Right! So once Kagome and Inuyasha resolved some conflict that happened right away, the Shikon no Tama ended up being shattered and spread out all over the lands. The jewel had been inside Kagome's chest, she was the new born protector of it since Kikyou had died and had the jewel burnt with her. Well her and Inuyasha went three years searching to complete the jewel. They had made many friends and enemies along the way. Kagome loved Inuyasha, but after he kept chasing after Kikyou, whom a witch brought back to life (sort of) taking a part of Kagome's soul, Kagome learned to love him like an elder brother. They eventually had the big battle with Naraku, which they won, but with a lot of severe injuries. Kagome had the complete Shikon jewel purified. The only thing she had left to do was make a wish."

"What did she wish for? Did she wish for Inuyasha to love her like she loved him? Oo! Or did she wish to be a demon like them and stay with them forever?" Yuuka squealed the questions.

"No. She had to make a selfless and pure wish on the jewel so the power of it will cease to exist. She thought of what to wish for for many days. She finally came up with the perfect wish. So the whole group gathered around a well."

"Why a well Saika?"

"Well, she was from the future. The well had a time rip in it that allowed her to travel to that time and back to her home again. Everyone was there. Sango was a demon exterminator. She carried a huge boomerang on her back that was made out of demon bones. She has a small fire cat demon with her that was her "pet". Her "pet" was named Kirara. When they were in battle Kirara would transform into a larger form that could carry Sango on in the air or when they traveled. She has to revenge on Naraku for her brother. Naraku was using her brother as a tool in his battles.

"Miroku was a monk whom had a "cursed hand" as he put it. It wouldn't stay away from any female that was nearby. He had an air void on his right palm that he covered with prayer beads. If Naraku stayed alive then the air void would eventually grow larger and end up sucking him along with any thing near by into it. Sango and Miroku were totally in love. They just didn't wan to admit it to one another.

"Then there was Shippou. He was an adorable fox demon kit. He had burnt orange hair that he kept tied up with a ribbon. He had a fluffy tail that matches his hair color. He was still young when his father was killed. He came to be like Kagome's adopted child after he tried to steal the jewel shards that Kagome and Inuyasha had gathered.

"Lord Sesshomaru was there also. He had helped with the final battle and only stayed because his young human ward Rin wanted to stay longer with Kagome. She wanted to stay until the wish was made. The Lords retainer was also there. The ugly toad had flower garlands around his neck. Obviously the doing of Rin and Shippou.

"Kikyou and Inuyasha was standing off to the side.

~*~*~*~*~*~* The actual scene - Kagome's POV

Sitting there looking at all my friends made me smile. I had no idea how the wish would effect all these wonderful people. 'Gosh, these people are my life. What happens if this wish does something wrong.' She thought.

Everyone was watching her, patiently waiting for her to make her wish. She looked at everyone one more time, but let her eyes rest on Sesshomaru. She had spent quite a bit of time with him since he started to travel with the rest of the group. She was the only one to attempt to get close to him. Sesshomaru had finally given in and conversed with her at times when he thought the others weren't really paying attention. She was starting to appreciate him being around. He had usually kept fights from starting by setting a quick pace while they traveled. Most of the time she had walked by his side during the fast paced travelling to let the two "couples" have their time together. Sesshomaru looked back at her then and she smiled lightly. He nodded back, encouraging her to make her wish in his own way.

"Okay. I'm going to make the wish. After this the jewels power won't exist." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'm going to say good bye and I love you all just in case it sends me back to my own time. She looked at her friends as they all replies in their own kind of way. She then closed her eyes and focused on the jewel and the power within it.

She opened her eyes and say the apparition of Midoriko. She looked absolutely beautiful with her miko armor on. Her long hair was hanging loosely down her back. She walked over and stood in front of Kagome a few feet away.

"I'm assuming you desire to made the wish now."

~*~*~*~*~*~* Around 10 minutes later

Kagome opened her eyes to see everyone looking at Kikyou and Rin. Kikyou was now a half demon from the looks of her. Her hair now had silver streaks running down it, and she had pointy, furry black ears on top of her head. Her hands now adorned long sharp claws that were just dull fingernails only minutes before. At that time a soft looking pink soul floated out of her body. It stayed floating in the middle of the group for a few seconds. Then the pinkish soul shot into Kagome's body where it belonged.

Looking over at Rin, she had undergone somewhat the same change. She had silver hair that was still short. You could see the pointed ears protruding from her hair. Her claws were longer and sharper than Kikyou's. Instead of becoming a half demon like Kikyou and Inuyasha, she was now a full demon. She ran to Sesshomaru and looked up at his face.

"Look Sesshomaru! Rin is a demon like you. Does that mean Rin won't have to stay with Jaken when you go off?" She askes hopefully. Sesshomary looked at her quietly before answering.

"Eventually, when you have trained. This Sesshomaru won't take you unless you train hard enough."

"Okay. Rin will train hard!" She grinned a toothy grin and ran to Shippou.

"Mom, what did you wish for?" Shippou asked when his curiosity got the better of him. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Simple. I just wished for everyone who was affected by Naraku to find happiness." She then walked over and sat by Shippou and Rin. After about five minutes Kikyou and Inuyasha walked off to go see Kaede. Kagome was sitting with Rin and Shippou in her lap. A squeal brought her out of the story she was telling the two. She looked over and saw Sango hugging and kissing her brother Kohaku. Eventually, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippou went back to the village to eat and settle down for the night. Sesshomaru then walked over and sat next to Kagome.

"We are going to leave in a little while. What are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. Kagome then looked up at him before looking back to the now sleeping Rin.

"I guess I'm going to get my stuff and go home. I have no other reason to stay in this time," was the quiet reply.

"I will walk with you to get your stuff then walk back with you to the well. Is that okay with you?" He asked while looking at the sky.

"That would be nice Sesshomaru." He then picked Rin up and laid her on the ground next to Jaken. He told the toad to watch her and something about nothing happening to her and death. Then they started to make their trek back to the village. Once they walked into Kaede's hit she told everyone that she was going to go home. After another hour of them all crying and saying they will miss her, her and Sesshomaru finally left to walk back to the well. Once there she dropped her almost empty bag down next to the well. She then turned around and started crying.

"Oh my god. I'm going to miss everyone. I'll miss being attacked by demons and being surrounded by my friends." She then looked at Sesshomaru who was standing just a few feet away. She then looked closer at his eyes. 'Is he feeling sorry for me. I could have sworn I say it in his eyes.' She wiped her face of the tears because she knew dog demons were very sensitive when it came to smells, and Inuyasha had always complained about her crying. At that moment she took one of the biggest risks ever.

Kagome then ran and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru. "I'll miss you, too, ya know." She felt him stiffen and feared for her life, but she then felt his arms (he got his arm back when she made the wish) wrap around her waist, and lay his head on top of hers.

"This Sesshomaru will miss you, too, Miko." She then pulled away and walked over to the well. She picked up her bag, and climbed over the well. She sat for a minute on the side.

"Well here I go. Home sweet home!" She jumped in leaving all her friends behind. Never to return.

~*~*~*~*~*~* With Saika and Yuuka

"So she just went home and never went back." Yuuka complained

"I'm not going to tell you tonight. We will continue it tomorrow night." Saika then tucked Yuuka in and walked to the door. "Good ni-".

"But I'm not tired Saika!"

"Yea but I can't tell you too much in one night. So we will continue it tomorrow night." The little girl reluctantly said good night.

"Good night." And she walked out of the room turning off the lights.

**Me:**Whew...its hard work typing this. Is so much easier when im writing it in my spiral.

**Kurama:** Why is it hard work?

**Hiei: **She's a female...what do you expect baka fox!

**Me:** Hey watch it short stuff!!

**Hiei:** You better shut up before your head goes flying in a different direction than your body.

**Kurama: **(through the yelling and bickering) So people thanks for reading hopefully you leave comments!!

**Me:**Hey get back here with my spiral!!! The story is in there.

**Hiei: **You'll have to catch me to get it. But i doubt that's gonna happen baka ningen onna!!

**Kurama: **BYE PEOPLE!! (turns meh laptop off)


End file.
